


meet me in the afterglow

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Let these girls be in love, like really fluffy, post-sex, they’re soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel came back from Earth-2 and her & Dinah just had sex. The women are now basking in the afterglow and have a little heart to heart.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	meet me in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!! I hope y’all are doing fantastic and taking care of yourselves! I wrote this cute lil one shot a few days ago and decided to finally upload it. You can consider this some sort of missing scene if you want or whatever, I don’t care. I hope y’all enjoy this and please let me know what you think!! As always, thank you for reading and for leaving kudos & comments! They make my day!

Dinah was basking in the afterglow with Laurel lying on her chest. They both felt incredibly fucked out of their minds and extremely relaxed. Dinah was still trying to catch her breath from the activities that just took place, as she ran her fingers through Laurel’s hair.

“That feels so nice.” Laurel commented as she secured her grip on Dinah’s waist. 

Dinah smiled softly at that and kissed the top of Laurel’s head, before going back to running her fingers through her hair. She didn’t really know what the things they just did meant for them, all she knew was what it meant for her.

Dinah thought she was never going to see Laurel again or at least not see her as soon as she did. Dinah convinced herself for the longest time that she hated Laurel, but that was far from the truth. Her feelings for her were so intense that she had to write them down just to get the thoughts out of her head.

Dinah expected that they would only ever be friends and never do anything remotely romantic. Which is why it surprised Dinah when Laurel came back from Earth 2, one of the first things she did was come to Dinah’s apartment and kiss her. They didn’t have much time to talk because one thing led to another and now they were here, wrapped up in each other’s naked bodies.

Dinah shivered as she felt Laurel drag her fingers across her abdomen, which caused Laurel to smirk at Dinah’s reaction, “You okay, D?”

Dinah quickly nodded, “Yeah I’m good. You?”

“I’m perfect. That was absolutely mind blowing.” Laurel commented, regarding the sex they just had as her fingers continued to trace Dinah’s abs.

Dinah moved her free hand up to Laurel’s arm and began tracing patterns into it, “I happen to agree with you.”

Dinah felt Laurel smile against her and felt her move her head to look directly at Dinah, “I’m happy I got to see you. I didn’t know when I’d get to see you again.”

“I’m happy you came back.” Dinah regarded, as she used her hand to push back Laurel’s hair that fell in her face, “I missed you.”

Instead of responding, Laurel brought her lips to Dinah’s, letting the kiss convey the overwhelming emotions she was feeling right now. They stayed like that for a few minutes, softly kissing each other before Laurel had to pull back. 

Dinah tilted her head and looked at Laurel curiously, wondering what was going on inside her head. “You okay, Laur?”

Laurel nodded and clung on tighter to Dinah, afraid to let her go. She was afraid that Dinah would regret everything that had just happened and they would go back to the way things were. The thought of that ate Laurel up on the inside because she didn’t know if she could continue to be just friends with Dinah. She really wanted to and she tried to, but her feelings took over her and now all she wanted was Dinah.

“What’s on your mind?” Dinah asked, still running her fingers through Laurel’s hair in an attempt to keep her calm. Which worked for the most part since Laurel wasn’t having a panic attack. She knew something was bothering her and she just wanted her to let it out.

“Are you going to regret this?” Laurel asked nervously, looking down at her hands to not meet Dinah’s gaze.

Dinah furrowed her brows at that, “Regret what?”

“Regret us. More specifically me.” 

Dinah looked down at Laurel, who looked nervous as hell and seemed as if she was preparing herself for heartbreak.

“I just need to know if you regret this D, so I know where our relationship stands.”

Dinah couldn’t believe the words coming out of Laurel’s mouth. How could she ever regret what she had with Laurel? If anything, she wanted more from her if Laurel would have her, “Of course not, Laur. I don’t regret you. You’re all I want.”

“Your hesitation says otherwise.” Laurel let out as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dinah felt that and lifted Laurel’s chin to have her look her in the eyes, “Hey I’m sorry. It wasn’t hesitation, it was more along the lines of being shocked that you would ask me that.”

“Why would you be shocked by that?” Laurel questioned, letting Dinah wipe away at her tears.

“Because I thought it was pretty obvious that I like you. Laurel, I would like more than just sex from you if you’ll have me.” Dinah admitted, “If not, it’s okay.”

“Wait, you like me?”

“Am I not obvious about that?”

“Dinah, I’m a dumbass. I don’t understand context or subtly. I don’t do well at taking hints. If you like me, you have to be straightforward with me otherwise I won’t believe you.” Laurel stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dinah tilted her head, “Well I’m pretty sure I just told you I like you.”

“Oh.” Laurel responded as she sucked in a breath. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts that Dinah’s admission just went past her head.

“Yeah, I really like you. Is that okay?” Dinah asked, feeling slightly nervous at the question.

Laurel smiled and gave Dinah a quick kiss on the lips, “That’s more than okay. It’s perfect.”

Dinah smiled into the kiss and held onto Laurel as they kissed. She was ecstatic that Laurel was okay with her liking her. She understood if Laurel couldn’t say it back, but she’d hoped Laurel felt the same and not just being okay with it to comfort Dinah.

Dinah’s insecurities were relieved when Laurel pulled back from the kiss and said to her, “I really like you too, D.”

At the admission, Dinah felt all her nerves leave her and went back to kissing Laurel. She didn’t know what the future held for them or anything, but she knew that as long as they had each other that they would be okay.


End file.
